Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories of a Child v2
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: This is a remake of my old version of my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, always accepting OC on my profile. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories of a Child remake.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning, storm at sea and the egg.**

**Summary: **_Hi, everyone. Finally I'm back and I restarted the remake of my old version of Memories of a Child. Hope this one is going to be ended. Well, enjoy first chapter._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Narrator: <em>**_In the world of Pokemon, there are many Pokemon that share their stories. This one is considered one of the most important because it's the story of a future of peace and hope, this is the story of a Team, that by finding an egg, will be given the task, with also the help of their friends, old and new, to save the world from a danger that can bring to a dictator...the paralysis of the world. Our story indeed starts in the future, where the paralysis happened and with the collapse of the Temporal Tower Dialga, that is the governor of time has lost his reason and become Primal Dialga, that is bent to keep the future, that is now in darkness, to remain in this way, because if it's changed, the dark future would disappear, together to the Pokemon in it. But in this rein of terror, there are some Pokemon that decided to form some Resistances, in the Hiddenland, Apple Woods, what remained of Treasure Town and Treeshroud. These Resistances stand to Primal Dialga and the one located to Hiddenland, is also protecting a Celebi, and helping a Grovyle and two humans to find the places where the Time Gears are in the past and to the end the trio is ready to get in the past._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark<em>****_ Forest_****_, in the future, near a Portal of Time._**

Near a Portal of Time, a Shiny Celebi, a Glameow, an Arcanine and a Pidove were waiting for their friends that Katie, a Delcatty, had gone to search for and bring them to the Portal.

Unbeknownst to these four Pokemon, there was someone else that was watching them hidden from the shadows.

"I hope Katie finds them..." the Glameow, that had white and black fur, instead of purple and white, with silver eyes said.

"She will, Kris." The Shiny Celebi said, to the Glameow.

Then footsteps could be heard and a Delcatty with purple eyes, two thin scars over her back and a white ribbon over her tail, the white ribbon holding powers that makes the Delcatty different from the others, followed by a Grovyle, a woman around her twenties, and a little girl of just 3 years old.

The Grovyle was like any normal Grovyle, and was bringing with him a brown bag, while the woman, that goes by the name of Alessandra, had waist-long brown hair and brown eyes, with a dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, white socks and black shoes. If you looked close you could see she had a bump over her stomach, and even if she told everyone that it was nothing important, only Celebi and Katie know the truth: she was in pregnant of a second child, and they had tried to convince her to stay back in the future, but Alessandra didn't want to hear any of it and said that she wants to help and that with the world going to be changed, the baby might not be able to see the light. She was so insistent that to the end both Shiny Celebi and Delcatty to the end gave in but with the promise that she was going to be careful in the past and that they wouldn't tell the others. She had accepted the condition. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a blue pendant.

The young girl, that is Alessandra's daughter and goes by the name of Sheila, was the youngest of the trio, and they were very contrary to the fact she too would have to go back in the past with Grovyle and her mother but she didn't want to be left behind and to the end they had to give in to her too. The girl had shoulder length brown hair like her mother and blue eyes like her deceased father, Markus. She wears a blue dress, white socks and brown shoes, and around her neck there was the same necklace of her mother but instead of it being gold it was silver.

"We are here." Katie announced, while they reached the four Pokemon, but then the Delcatty noticed that there were Pokemon missing. "Where are the others?"

"Kendal told us that they had some problems with the Sableye." the Arcanine, that goes by the name of Kindle and that had darker fur than normal Arcanine and that had old worn black sweat bands around her ankles, said, looking to the female Pidove, that was grayer than the ones of her species. "They said they would distract them to gain us time to send you back in time."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Narrator: <em>**_These Pokemon are part of the Hiddenland Resistance, there are two of its three leaders: Kindle the Arcanine and Katrine 'Katie' the Delcatty, and two members: Kristal 'Kris' the Glameow and Kendal the Pidove, and the Pokemon they are protecting, a Shiny Celebi, that is helping Grovyle, who she has a crush on since Katie brought him, Alessandra and Sheila, to their base camp 2 years ago and that the Geecko Pokemon is totally obvious about her having a crush on him, Alessandra and Sheila to travel back in the past. But this has brought them to be haunted down from Primal Dialga and his minions. But this isn't going to stop their plans to change history._

* * *

><p>"Alright." Katie replied to that.<br>But she was feeling very uneasy about something, and it was because she was feeling around the place a very dark Aura and a dread sense of danger, even if the same Delcatty doesn't know what it could be, because even if she was the Legendary Guardian, she doesn't have the powers of sensing the auras as a Riolu and a Lucario. "We better do it quickly before Primal Dialga senses the Portal being open and sends Dusknoir to hunt us down."

The others nodded and Grovyle, Alessandra and Sheila got ready to depart from the future to go in the past.  
>"So..." Kendal started, looking to them from her perch on a dead branch of a dead tree, with her green eyes. "Guess this is a goodbye..."<p>

"Yeah." Alessandra admitted.

Katie watched them biding their goodbyes, but not joining them because something was worrying her very much and indeed she was being quieter than usual.

_I don't know why..._ she thought, still searching for the Dark Aura's place. _...but I have the bad feeling that something bad will happen...and that this is also not the last time we'll meet...before the change of the future..._

She didn't tell anyone but since she rescued Grovyle, Alessandra and Sheila and brought them to the Hiddenland's Resistance's base, two years ago, she started to have strange dreams, at first she thought it was just her usual nightmare, but then she continued to have them and this 'night' she heard a male voice in one of her dreams...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katie's dreams...<em>**

_"If you want to change the past for a better future, together to your friends, Legendary Guardian Katrine 'Katie' the Delcatty." the voice said. "I fear that your friends will pass some dangers in the past and that they'll need some help from the Pokemon that live in the past..."_

**_End of her dream._**

* * *

><p>She wanted to discover whom voice it was from and what he did mean for dangers but before she could have asked, she was woken up from one of her team-mates, a young Deerling that goes by the name of Flora.<br>"Katie?" she was snapped out of her thoughts from Sheila's voice. "Katie, are you okay?"  
>Katie noticed, returning to reality, that everyone was looking to her worriedly.<p>

They had noticed, since in these days she kept spacing out a lot, that something was bothering her but they knew that Katie, being a stubborn Pokemon that didn't admit her troubles easily, wouldn't tell them what was wrong with her easily, so they waited for her to be ready to tell them what was bothering her when she would be ready.

"Of course." Katie told them. "I just spaced out in my thoughts once..."

She suddenly stopped noticing that her ribbon was glowing with a mysterious light suddenly and that glow shocked everyone, even the Legendary Guardian.

The glow disappeared as soon as it appeared, leaving the six Pokemon and two humans confused.  
>"What did you just used?" Grovyle asked, confused.<p>

"I don't know..." the Delcatty admitted. "I don't know what I used and how I activated it."

But then they were snapped back to the mission by Celebi, that realized that there wasn't anymore time to lose in talking and that it was time for Grovyle, Alessandra and Sheila to leave before Primal Dialga, that by now has surely sensed the Portal being open, sends Dusknoir to catch them.

"You have to leave now." Celebi recalled the others back to the mission. "There's not much time."  
>"Right." Alessandra said.<br>The trio enters the Portal of Time and started to time travel.

"Good luck!" was what the trio heard before they started to do so. "Change history."

But none knew that this would be the last time they would see one of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With the Shadow.<em>**

The mysterious shadow watched them leaving and what he heard from the other five Pokemon was what he feared, and decided that he must stop the trio.

He passed the Pokemon that were talking and entered the Portal, thinking none noticed him but instead someone did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With the others.<em>**

Indeed Katie, that was talking to the Pidove, suddenly felt a danger, an Evil Aura was approaching the Portal and turned to see a shadow entering the it before it closed.

"Katie?" Kendal called actiring the attention of the other three Pokemon. "Are you okay?"

The Prime Pokemon turned to the other four that could notice that she was worried over something.

"I'm not sure if this is important...but I'm sure that I've noticed a shadow entering the Portal and had a dark aura..."

Kris, Kendal and Kindle looked at her blankly while the Time Travel Pokemon looked worried to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.  
>Katie nodded.<p>

"I hope you've mistaken." Celebi said, even if she didn't doubted Katie, but if she had felt the aura and was who she feared it was...Grovyle, Alessandra and Sheila were in serious danger.

Katie was about to ask something else when suddenly a Pink Deerling runs in.

"The Sableye are coming with Dusknoir." she said. "You have to go!"

The five realizing that it was better to go and continue the discussion in their base, nodded and with Celebi and Kitty's help they teleported away.

Some minutes later Dusknoir and the Sableye arrived.

"Too late..." the Dusknoir said. "The Deerling must have warned them."  
>Then to the Sableye.<p>

"I'm pretty sure that Grovyle, Alessandra and Sheila had gone back, so let's go back and warn Master Dialga."  
>The Sableye nodded and they left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Time Stream.<em>**

Meanwhile the trio was time travelling, not knowing that the same shadow Katie saw was following them and was about to attack them.  
>"How much we have before we arrive?" Sheila asked.<p>

"We shouldn't have long."  
>"O..." Alessandra started, but then, even in the darkness, she caught something moving.<p>

Then, when the trio had reached the past, it was sure because outside the Time Stream there was a storm, a flash lightened up the scene and Alessandra noticed that the mysterious shadow was creating a Shadow Claw and heading to attack Grovyle!  
>"Grovyle!" she yelled, seeing that that attack could kill him. "LOOK OUT!"<br>What happened next was too fast to anyone to gather what happened before it was too late to stop it or see anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the Time Stream.<em>**

Indeed outside the Time Stream there was a big storm.

_KERASH! *STAB*_

"Argh!" Alessandra's voice could be heard cry out in agony.

_KERASH!_

"ALESSANDRA/MOM!" Grovye and Sheila's voice could be heard amongst the thunders and howling wind.

"Alessandra! Don't let go!" Grovyle's voice yelled. "It's just a little longer. Don't let go!"

"I can't!" Alessandra's voice was hoarse but still loud enough. "Grovyle, promise me something."  
>"What?"<p>

"That you two we'll continue the mission, no matter what happens to me and that you'll take care of Sheila for me!"

"But..."  
>"No buts! Promise me!"<br>"Fine, I promise..."

"Good...Good luck..."  
><em>KERASH!<em>

"ALESSANDRA!MOM!"

A body fell on the raging water, but then a voice could be heard, that didn't belong to or Grovyle, Sheila or Alessandra.

"I'M SORRY BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!" it was the same voice that Katie heard in her last dream. "BUT I'LL SAVE YOUR CHILD!"

Then...

"THAT THE TRIAL BEGINS!"

Suddenly Alessandra's body was covered into a light.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eastern<em>****_ Forest_****_, next day, around sunshine._**

The storm of last night had passed and most Pokemon that live in Eastern Forest were starting to exit from their homes, between them a Leafeon that had darker fur and light green leaves, and green eyes, she was different from Leafeon but wasn't even a Shiny Leafeon.  
>She was known in the Forest as Leaf and that she was from a tribe of Glaceon, that live in Blizzard Island, together to her brother, Star a white Espeon when both were two Eevee, but a series of events brought her to accidentally evolve into a Leafeon and her brother into an Espeon and having to both change their names from Snow to Leaf and from Shard to Star.<br>The two now were banned from Blizzard Island and they decided to live in Eastern Forest but her brother had disappeared a week ago, leaving Leaf worried about him.

While she kept walking she suddenly noticed that some Pokemon were gathered and watching curiously something and between them there were two green Deerling, Season the male one and Snow the female one, with their parents.

"Season, Snow!" Leaf called to them. "What's wrong?"  
>The two Deerlings turned to look to her, Season was a green Deerling mostly but he was known as Season because his fur starts to change when it's nearing the change of season, indeed right now while most of his body was still green, his tail had turned orange, and Snow was known this way because around her neck there was an amount of perennial snow, like her Sawsbuck Winter form.<br>"Leaf!" the two yelled running to her.  
>"What's wrong?" the Leafeon asked looking to them. "Why there is all this gathering?"<p>

"There are a Grovyle and an Eevee lying on the grass." Season told her. "Unconscious."

"We think they are there since the storm of this night." Snow continued.

This new shocked the Leafeon, because none would be that crazy to stay outside in a storm like the one of that night.

"But why none went to wake them?" she asked instead.

"'Cause we are scared this might be a trap." Flower, a Sawsbuck and Season and Snow's mother said, while she and her husband reached their sons and the Leafeon.  
>"But we won't be sure about that until we wake them up."<p>

Leaf went ahead and toward the two unconscious Pokemon, a Grovyle and an Eevee, that has a silver necklace and a blue pendant.

She shook the Grovyle.  
>"Hey?" she called. "Are you okay? Wake up!"<p>

The Grovyle grunted and stirred while Leaf noticed that the other Pokemon were gone.

"Where...?" he asked while sitting up.  
>"Eastern Forest." the Leafeon said, then repeated the question. "Are you okay?"<br>He nodded and looked around, seeing the still unconscious Eevee, confused.

Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"Something's wrong?" She asked confused.

Grovyle meanwhile noticed the silver necklace and understood that the Eevee was Sheila, even if he didn't know how and understood that Alessandra was missing.  
>"No, nothing's wrong." he told to the Leafeon.<p>

Leaf wasn't really convinced but let it slide.

"Okay..."

Then the Eevee woke up.  
>"Ugh..." she mumbled opening her eyes, that the Leafeon noticed that instead of them being black were blue.<br>"Sheila, are you okay?" the Geecko Pokemon asked to the Eevee.

"Yeah." came the reply.  
>"Good."<p>

Sheila would have asked where her mother was but noticing the Leafeon, she decided she would ask it later, together to why she was a Pokemon.

"We need to go..." Grovyle said, getting up.

"Yeah." Sheila confirmed, getting up too.

"Okay..." Leaf said, still worried.  
>They left.<p>

Leaf stood a little shocked, trying to get what was going on.

Season, Snow and a Shiny Bellossom called Blossom reached the still Leafeon.  
>"That was strange." Blossom said, having watched the scene, with Season and Snow, ready to help.<br>"Yeah." Snow and Season confirmed.  
>But Leaf didn't say anything, she doesn't know why but she has the feeling she would meet them again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beach, at the same time Leaf woke Grovyle and Sheila up.<em>**

It was still night but the storm had calmed down even to the peaceful Treasure Town, but still everyone was asleep, to the famous Wigglytuff's Guild and town, and no shops were open, but still even if there was silence, in the air there was a strange feeling...like something sad would happen.

"Ugh..." someone moaned.

Indeed on the now calm beach near Treasure Town you could see a female Ninetales laid on the sand, brown eyes opening upon struggle.

She was like any Ninetales, apart her eyes and that on her back and front chest there were two holes, that looked like fatal wounds, and were indeed losing a lot of blood.

Around her neck was a gold necklace with a blue pendant and then she coughed up blood.  
>"I...feel...like...crap..." the Ninetales groaned. "I have seen right...it would have killed him..."<br>She coughed out more blood and looked to her bald stomach, having noticed she was a Ninetales, and sighed.  
>"I know I promised to not let them know I was pregnant...and probably they won't...but...*other blood was coughed* I can't bear to let my child not see the light now...I hope I was enough ahead with pregnancy to lay an egg..."<p>

She mastered all her energies to lay an egg.

**_30 minutes later._**

The Ninetales had managed to lay an red and orange egg and then her head fell to the sand as her eyesight blurred and her breaths became shallow.

"Ugh..."she wheezed. "I...fear...my...time...has...come..."

She didn't say anything until the sun started to rise.  
>"Wow..." she whispered. "So this is the sunrise...it's a shame...I can't feel...its warm..."<p>

Her eyes started to drop and her breaths coming to a stop.

But before she died, her last words were heard.

"Good...luck...guys...please...save...the...world..."

She passed away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guild, that evening at sunset.<em>**

For all the day it was incredible that none went to this beach and noticed the dead body of the Ninetales and the egg but now someone would notice them.

To the Wigglytuff's Guild, there were, since two days two new recruits, an Eevee and a Riolu, known as Team Daylight.

The Eevee was a female one with green eyes, around her neck was a rope with a strange piece of rock and a Pink Ribbon with a blue flower over one of her ears.

She's known as Eva and comes from a Flareon's tribe but she left Dark Crater, to become an Explorer and to evolve into an Espeon.

To the end she arrived to Treasure Town and met, while chasing a Koffing and a Zubat that stolen her Relic Fragment, Ray the Riolu that helped her and became friends and when they defeated Koffing and Zubat they formed a Team known as Team Daylight.

The Riolu was a normal Riolu but he had yellow eyes and a green scarf, he comes from a family of Lucario's but he left home soon and lived alone to Treasure Town training himself in his Aura Sphere and he helped Eva getting her Relic Fragment back.

The two were waiting for dinner but they decided to pass the time by going to the beach.

Chatot, that is the head of intelligence of the guild and Wigglytuff's second-in-comand, saw them about to go up the stairs and called them.  
>"Where are you going, you two?" he asked.<p>

The two Pokemon turned to him.

"We would like to go to the beach before dinner's ready." Eva called to the Music Note Pokemon. "We'll be back here soon."  
>Chatot wasn't sure if it was a good idea but let them go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beach, two minutes later.<em>**

The two Pokemon had reached the beach, still not noticing the dead body of the Ninetales and the Vulpix's egg.

"Wow..." Eva breathed while the Krabby used Bubble. "I always love this place. No matter what."  
>Ray nodded. He wasn't a talkative Pokemon sometimes but is willing to help and give advise.<p>

Suddenly he felt a shift in Aura and turned to where it came.  
>Eva noticed and turned to him.<p>

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I felt a shift of aura coming from there." Ray said, indicating a point.  
>The two went that way and discovered the dead body of the Ninetales and the Vulpix's egg.<p>

"Oh, my god..." Eva gasped seeing that.  
>"What happened to her?" Ray asked as the two Pokemon run to them and saw the fatal wounds over the dead body.<br>"I don't know! But who did this is horrible! He left a child without her parents!  
>They wondered what to do.<br>"Can we take care of the egg and child until we find his father?"  
>"What?" Ray looked to Eva, as she was crazy. "We won't be able to take care of a child."<p>

"But Chansey's Daycare it's closed this week and we can't leave the child alone!"

It was true and to the end he gave in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Narrator: <em>**_And so Eva the Eevee, and Ray took the egg in to take care of it and of the child until they would find the father. But they don't know this is the beginning of their greatest journey._

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of the 1st chapter of the remake of Memories of a Child. I know I wrote I would write them on SaturdaySunday but unluckily I had some problems with Microsoft Word and I'm updating it now._**

**_Remember to review and look to my forum on my profile._**

**_Also I don't own Pokemon but only my OC. The other OC are of their owner._**

**_I'll add also a profile for the ones that wants to submit a Legendary Guardian in the past, for the profile, you can look to my Katrine 'Katie' the Delcatty's profile in my deviantart, to see what I mean for that. The link to go to it is in my profile too._**

**_For any people that don't have an account but want to submit an OC here, welcome to do so._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A new member and Team Skull.**

**Narrator: **_In the previous chapter we saw what happened in the future and Time Stream and while Leaf the Leafeon met Grovyle and Sheila, now an Eevee, Eva the Eevee and Ray the Riolu found to the beach the dead body of a Ninetales and an egg, and decided to take care of the egg and the cub that will be born from until they found at least the father of the unborn child._

* * *

><p><strong>Wigglytuff's Guild, after Eva and Ray buried the Ninetales.<strong>

After they gave a small burial to the Ninetales, while Ray also took, unnoticed from Eva, the Ninetales's necklace, deciding it was right for the Vulpix to have at least something to remind to the soon to be cub of her mother, they left to go back to the Guild, bringing with them the Vulpix's egg.

When they arrived, the door still being open to let them inside and that Ray closed, that the other Guild members were eating but none of the other two were hungry after what happened and they know that to fill in to Wigglytuff and Chatot about why they took so much to return back to the Guild, they needed to wait until dinner was over.

The two went to their room and Eva, being also tired, curled around the egg to keep it warm and fell asleep, leaving Ray to explain what happened to the Guildmaster and Chatot.

* * *

><p>Ray looked up from the sleeping Eevee when he heard the other Guild members going to their rooms followed by Chatot and Wigglytuff entering their room to check if the two Pokemon had returned to their room while they were eating and when they first saw the Emanation Pokemon and the Evolution Pokemon and were on the point to say something when they saw the egg, that they noticed was of the colours of a Vulpix.<p>

"What is an egg doing here?" Chatot asked to the Emanation Pokemon.

Ray sighed, knowing that since Eva was sleeping, he would have to explain the whole thing to them alone.

So he told them about how they found the egg and the dead body of the Ninetales to when they buried the Fox Pokemon's burial and their decision to keep the egg and to raise the cub that will born from it until they would find a relative of the cub that will take care of it.

"This is all." Ray said to the end to the two Pokemon.

Silence followed his tale, but to the end the Music Note Pokemon spoke.

"Are you sure this would be a good idea?" he asked.

"I asked the same to Eva, since it had been her idea to take her in." Ray told him. "She had a point. Chansey's Daycare won't be open for this week and if the cub will hatch from it before Chansey will reopen her Daycare, she would be alone. So that's why we have decided to take her in until we could find a relative of the cub."

"It won't be easy, you know that, don't you?" Wigglytuff asked.

"We know it won't." Ray confirmed. "But we have to give a try, it's the least we can do."

The two Pokemon nodded.  
>"Well, I suggest you try and rest, since tomorrow you'll have also to do the missions." the Music Note Pokemon.<br>The Emanation Pokemon nodded, even if he knew that it would be a miracle for him to fall asleep, like Eva, and with that the two Pokemon walked out of the room.  
>As they left, he was then worried about the cub's safety, and decided to check if it was alright by using his aura and also see what gender it was.<p>

He closed his eyes and checked the aura coming from the egg, and he sensed that the child was alright and that the Pokemon that will be born from it was a female.

He had now regretted one thing, to not have known the Ninetales's name because it would had been nice for the cub to bring her mother's name.

With all these thoughts, he went to his bed, laid down and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning.<br>**Everything was calm and peaceful in Team Daylight's room, the two occupants, minus the egg, were sleeping but their peaceful dreams would be interrupted soon thanks to the wake up call of their Guild Member, Loudred.

"UP AND..." Eva and Ray heard Big Voice's loud voice stop. "It's that an EGG?"  
>Ray and Eva jolted up hearing the word 'egg', their minds still cloudy, but then seeing the Vulpix egg they calmed down.<br>"You lay a...?"

"No, Loudred." Ray interrupted. "We'll explain you and the rest of the Guild after the morning cheers."

"Okay."

Loudred looked hesitant but nodded and the trio left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>After the morning cheers...<strong>

"Good, everyone!" Chatot sang. "Let's go to work."  
>"YES!" everyone, a Diglett, a Corphish, a Croagunk, a Dugtrio, a Chimecho, a Bidoof, a Sunflora, Loudred, a Snivy, a Chimchar, a Poochyena, Ray and Eva cheered.<p>

While the others left, Chatot went to Ray and Eva.

"Hey, you two!" he said. "Before you two go, go and check the Vulpix's egg, to be sure it's not giving signs of hatching, okay?"

"Yes!" Ray and Eva said.  
>Chatot left the two to go to Wigglituff's room to talk to him and left Team Daylight alone.<br>The two were about to head toward their room when they noticed that the others, minus the Poochyena, Snivy and Chimchar, were watching them.  
>Ray and Eva both sighed, thinking how fast Loudred told the news, and then gestured to follow them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In their room.<strong>

The two Pokemon had showed them the Vulpix's egg and told their fellow members what happened yesterday to the beach.

"Shock!" Sunflora said. "I can't believe it."

"It's true Sunflora." Eva said while her tail was wrapped around the egg. "We found the Ninetales's dead body and the egg, at sunset, at the beach."

"Ehi, ehi! Why no one noticed them before?" Corphish asked.  
>"Well, you know that the beach isn't very frequented in these days." Diglett replied.<br>"Yup, yup!" Bidoof confirmed.

"Well, WHAT will you do with it?" Loudred asked.  
>"Simple." Ray said. "We're going to take care of the egg and when it hatches of the cub."<br>Eva nodded.  
>"We'll help you." Loudred said.<p>

The other nodded.  
>"Thank you." Ray and Eva said together.<p>

"No problem!"  
>Everyone then got up and started to leave the room to go and do their jobs when Chimecho stopped and turned to them.<br>"Ah, Eva! Ray!" she said. "Come with me."  
>She left and Eva and Ray, after looking at each other, followed her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Guild's first floor.<strong>

The two Pokemon followed the Wind Chim Pokemon to the first floor of the Guild and then to a place, near the Wanted Notice Board, and Chimecho floated onto the centre, while the Riolu and Eevee went in front of her.

"What's wrong, Chimecho?" Ray asked.

"Well, I wanted to announce you, that I'm opening an assembly."  
>"An assembly?" Eva asked.<br>"Yeah, sometimes in the Dungeons you'll meet some Pokemon that might want to join you, and now with my assembly open, you can accept new members."

"Really?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. Let me now ring the Friendship Bell." Chimecho spun around and a soft bell could be heard. "Now you can recruit new members."  
>"Thanks, Chimecho!" Eva thanked.<br>"Let's go to Treasure Town, before we look to the boards, okay?" Ray asked.  
>"Yeah, so we see if they have red gummies, to give to the cub when she'll hatch."<p>

"Yeah!"  
>The two left for Treasure Town.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Treasure<strong>** Town****.**

As everyday, Treasure Town was full of activity, there were various Team minding their business, the little town was composed by Duskull Bank, run by a Duskull, that store the money of every explorer, Electivire Link Shop, run by an Electivire, that helps the explorers to remember forgotten moves, Marowak Dojo that was run by Marowak, but for problems it was closed, like Chansey's Day Care, there was also Keckleon's Shop and Keckleon Wares, run by the Keckleon's brothers, that were known to also come from Pokemon Square, where the Explorers were known as Rescuers, and sometimes the Keckleons would tell the children stories of Pokemon Square, mainly of a Team that had saved the world from a falling meteor, and they were known as Team Hope, then there was also Xatu Appraisal that for 150 Poke would unlock the chests the Explorers find in the dungeons, There was also Kangaskhan Storage, that keep in store the items that the explorers will leave to them.  
>Also recently, at the crossroads that brings to the Guild, Treasure Town, beach and at the dungeons, a Café was opened, and it was divided in two shops, Spinda's Juice Bar, that was run by Spinda that turns food items into drinks and Recycle Shop, run by Wobbuffet and Wynaut, where you can trade unwanted items for another item or try to win a prize.<p>

Eva and Ray went down the stairs and went toTreasureTown, where they were greeted by Vigoroth, that often publicises the shops that are new and just had opened and then went to the Keckleon's Market, where they saw a Growlithe, that had darker fur than others of its species

And with black sweatbands over her ankles, that was buying some Big Apples.  
>"Hi!" Ray said to the Growlithe.<p>

The Growlithe turned to see Ray and Eva walking toward him.

"Hi!" the Growlithe, a female, said

"What's your name?" Ray asked.

"My name is Kindle." the Growlithe said. "And you are?"  
>"I'm Eva the Eevee." Eva said.<br>"And I'm Ray the Riolu." Ray said too.

"Oh, hello, Team Daylight." A green Keckleon said exiting from the Keckleon's shaped hut with the Big apples, and giving them to the Growlithe that paid them and put them on her bag.  
>"I have to go." Kindle said. "See ya."<br>"See ya!" Eva and Ray called while she left.  
>"Can we do anything for you?" a purple Keckleon asked exiting too.<p>

"Do you have some Red Gummies?" Eva asked.  
>"No, sorry. We have given the last ones to Kindle."<br>"Oh, thanks however." Ray said. "Well, I would like a Big Apple, 2 Elixir Max and a Reviver Seed."  
>"Okay."<br>The purple Keckleon went inside and then exited with the requested objects putting them on the counter and Ray grabbed them, putting them in his bag and then taking a satchel where they kept the money.  
>"In total it's 1350 poké." the green Keckleon told them.<br>"Okay." he put the money requested on the counter.

"Thank you." the purple Keckleon said.  
>The two Pokemon left and were about to go to the Guild when they noticed that a Zubat, a Koffing and another Growlithe, that was like Kindle, but his fur was normal coloured and had a black spiked collar, going over the beach.<br>Both Riolu and Eevee recognized the Koffing and Zubat as the two Pokemon that stole Eva's Relic Fragment two days later and if they were heading toward the beach, it was no good sign, even if they didn't know who the Growlithe with them was so they followed them and see why they're so interested once again to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back to Kindle...<strong>

I didn't tell you one thing about the beach, usually if you go there you find some bottles with requests of rescues, arrest criminals or to find some treasures, so sometimes explorers go to the beach to check if there are bottles, like now the Growlithe, that Team Daylight met to the Keckleon's shop did, but didn't find nothing.  
>"Hmmm..." she said. "Well, let's go to check the boards..."<p>

Kindle was about to leave when...  
>"Where do you think you are going, sister?" a male and malicious voice called her.<p>

Kindle turned to see the same Pokemon that Eva and Ray saw going to the beach and decided to follow: the Growlithe together to the Zubat and Koffing.

"Arch..." Kindle growled.

"Want to join me now?" Arch asked.  
>"Like I said before, NEVER!"<p>

"Well, to bad!" Arch said. "If you want to leave this beach...Or you beat us or join us!"  
>"I choose the first option!"<p>

"Well, too bad you have to battle all three of us." Koffing said.  
>"Well, I don't think so!" Ray's voice called.<p>

The four turned to see indeed Ray and Eva reaching them.

"Oh, look, Zubat!" Koffing said. "It's wimpy and..."  
>But Koffing didn't finish because Eva's Swift hit him.<p>

"Repeat it again and I make sure to make you hate my Swift attack!" Eva called. "I still remember that you and Koffing tried to steal my Relic Fragment!"  
>"Well, and now you're going to..." Zubat started but then Arch, that was mesmerized by Eva, turned his attention back to Kindle.<p>

"So, that's why you aren't join us." he said. "Because of them."

Eva and Ray looked at Arch very confused and even his sister was a little confused.

"Well, we'll leave for now."  
>"But..." Koffing said.<br>"Let's go." Arch interrupted him.

And the trio started to leave but Arch turned to Kindle.  
>"Like I said before I'll make you join us, no matter what." he told her.<p>

"That will never happen!" Kindle said.

He ignored that and he turned to Eva.  
>"And I hope to see you again."<p>

The trio leaving Kindle, Eva and Ray a little confused.

Then Ray turned to Kindle.  
>"Who is the Growlithe that was with these two criminals?" he asked.<br>"That's Arch, my twin brother." Kindle replied. "We both have born in a pack of Growlithe and Arcanine. We decided to try and become an exploration team without joining the Guild."  
>"Why Arch is with them?" Eva asked.<p>

"Because he got mixed up with them." Kindle said a little frustrated. "I confronted him and he asked me to join them, but I refused. We got into a fight but we're evenly matched. I told him, before leaving, that I would defeat me while he swore that he would get me joining them."  
>Silence but then...<br>"Can I join you?"  
>This shocked Ray and Eva.<br>"I would like to join you because...you're nice to help me even if you barely know me and I would like to train to the Wigglytuff's Guild to become stronger..."  
>"I don't have problems." Ray said.<br>"Neither do I!" Eva confirmed.

"Thanks!"  
>"No problem!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Guild...<strong>

"Are you sure to want me as one of the leaders of Team Daylight?" Kindle asked.  
>"Well, you want to defeat your brother and Chatot and Wigglytuff are okay with our decision, so..." Eva said.<br>Kindle nodded and the trio headed to their room.  
>The Growlithe noticed the Vulpix egg.<p>

"An egg?" she asked.  
>"Yeah..." Eva said. "You see..."<br>Ray and Eva told the story to Kindle.

"Oh, poor thing..."Kindle said.  
>"Yeah..."Eva said.<p>

"Well, when the egg will hatch, I'll teach the Fire moves to the cub."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Thousands of Kilometers away, in a cavern...<strong>

The two Pokemon that Leaf met to Eastern Forest were now in a cavern to rest up before they continued their journey, and right now Sheila, the human turned Eevee with a silver necklace with a blue pendant around her neck, was lying and Grovyle was sitting near the wall, and near them a fire.  
>"Grovyle?" Sheila asked, rising her head.<p>

"Hmm?" the Grovyle opened an eye.  
>"Hem...Were you sleeping?"<p>

"No..."  
>"When should we arrive toTreeshoudForest?"<p>

"If all goes well, we should be there in a week."

The Eevee nodded.

Then...

"Grovyle?" Sheila's voice was worried. "Do you think we'll find mom soon?"

The Geecko Pokemon knows she's missing her mother, since she got separated from them during that accident on the Time Stream.

"Don't worry, we'll find her soon."  
>The small Eevee nodded and then yawned, feeling tired.<br>"Come on, try and get some sleep now. Tomorrow we have to leave soon."  
>Sheila nodded and curled up, falling asleep.<p>

Grovyle made sure that she was asleep and got up without waking her up.

He headed toward the entry of the cave.  
>"I hope that wherever you are, Alessandra. You're alright." he said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, chapter 2 done! <strong>

**I've decided to update my story on Mondays and since I Forums won't let anyone submit OC, I let everyone submit an OC here or by PM.  
>So... Team Daylight has a new member: Kindle the Growlithe and they met Team Skull, where Kindle's twin brother is a member.<strong>

**Here are xXKaminari-TsubasaXx's OC:**

**Name: Kindle **

**Gender: female **

**Species: growlithe **

**Moves: ember, flame wheel, iron tail, dig, heat wave **

**History: Born into a pack of growlithe and arcanine with her twin brother Arch. She and Arch did everything together and had big dreams. Eventually they decided to set off on their own at a fairly young age to become an exploration team without the help of the guild. They were doing pretty good until Arch started getting mixed up with the wrong pokemon. After Kindle confronted him about it, he offered her to join the group he was in. Kindle refused and they got into a huge fight. They ended up being evenly matched and Kindle promised she would defeat him one day, while Arch said he would end up turning her into a "bad guy". **

**Personality: Kindle is determined and loyal. She likes to help people and hates double crossers. She is a ruthless fighter and knows how to intimidate someone. She normally is very trusting, but that part of her personality altered a bit when Arch turned against her. She is now determined to get strong, but won't take the wrong path to get that power. Unfortunatly, Kindle is very stubborn and won't change her opinion, even if proof is right in front of her. **

**Goals: To beat her brother Arch and help the vulpix cub with fire moves when it hatches. **

**Who they want to join: Eva and Ray **

**Differences from the other Pokemon: fur is a little darker than normal **

**Objects: black sweat bands around her ankles **

**Rival: Arch, her brother **

**Crush: whoever you want **

**Name: Arch **

**Gender: Male **

**Species: growlithe **

**Moves: bite, flame wheel, crunch, faint attack, ember **

**History: Born into a pack of growlithe and arcanine with his twin sister Kindle. He and Kindle did everything together and had big dreams. Eventually they decided to set off on their own at a fairly young age to become an exploration team without the help of the guild. They were doing pretty good until he started to get mixed up with the wrong pokemon. Kindle confronted him about it and he offered her to join the group. She refused and they broke out in a fight where they were evenly matched. He swore he would get her to join him and she promised to defeat him. **

**Personality: Arch is a tacticion and powerful, but he's kind of lost. Arch isn't a bad person, but he feels like he can do whatever he wants, and feels there's more profit in being the "bad guys" than an exploration team. Arch really does love his sister, who was his best friend like he was her's, and wants her to join his side so he can be completely happy. Arch is ruthless in a fight and is just as good as anyone in his group. **

**Goals: To get his sister to join his side and to become the boss **

**Who they want to join: already with the bad guys **

**Differences from the other Pokemon: he's more apt than the usual growlithe to learn dark-type moves **

**Objects: a black spiked collar **

**Rival: Kindle (more her to him) and Ray because he thinks Kindle likes him (which she doesn't) and that's why she won't join him **

**Crush: Eva, because she's so pure **

**Also, I hope that I got xXKaminari-TsubasaXx's OC good as in my old story.**

**Thanks also for the review.**


	3. Author Note

_Dear readers,_

_I know I didn't updated in these two months but I had some problems with the stories with Writers Block, now it had passed but I got problems with my school life, I need to recuperate some materies, and my private life, because now I'm having some problems in family that is worrying me, so I decided I need to put Memories of a Child version 2 and How it all began on hold until May or June, very probable on June cause school for me finishes to 15th May but it's because I have about a month of stage. I'm sorry for what this can cause, and I hope ya understand._

_Thanks to everyone,_

_Legendary Fairy_


	4. Author Note AGAIN

_Dear readers,_

_I__f this isn't what I call bad luck, tell me what it is, I know I told ya I would update on June, but somethings happened, first stupid Writer's block, then school results problems, then stupid Internet problems with my computer and now, since yesterday my computer was back, I was about to update but it caught a virus and cancelled all my writings._

_I could restart writing it but I fear I won't be able to work on it until September, because I'm going to have to study since next Monday to pass my repairing exams of Dirict and Economy at the end of August. I know that there's more than one month but since Sunday I'm going to see my aunt to talk about how to study Dirict and Monday to talk to a person so she can help me to study Economy, I fear I might not have a lot of free time... And I fear I really might not be able to restart writing before September. Man! Why all the unlucky things happen to me?_

_Sorry for more latenes,_

_Yours,_

_Legendary Fairy._

_P.S: I try however to write it before end of Summer but can't garantee it._


	5. ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE!

**Author Note:**

_Dear readers,_

_First, I'm alive...I know I always say when I do one of these author notes, I restart...but unluckily homeworks and other things are holding me back, also cause this is my last high school year, and I started on a enough good foot, and if I want to continue this way, I need more time to study and all...I'm once again afraid that my stories will be left on until June...I know you're tired of these promises...but I just can't help, if I screw this year I have to redo next year...and sincerely, I'M tired of going to school..._

_Second...There's a friend of mine Speak to the Sun, that just wrote a Pokemon Story: 'Broken Bones', he's looking for some OC, please look to his story to find out what he needs of information. If you want to check and leave a OC, I thank you and you surely make Speak to the Sun happy._

_Well see ya soon._

_Legendary Fairy._


	6. Sorry

Dear Reviewers,

I have some bad news, you see…I know that maybe someone is waiting for me to continue…but I kinda lost interest on writing and so I decided to stop writing here.  
>I'm going to still review but I'm not going to write anymore, indeed I decided to soon erase all the fanfictions, indeed it may be lasting another week, only the completed ones will remain.<br>Who knows, maybe later on, if I'll have free time, I might decide to return to writing, but for now I'm stopping.

Forgive me,

Legendary Fairy.


End file.
